Lavenders and Lilacs
by Star Sisterz
Summary: Fate has no room for their love. But keep up the faith, and love will lead the way to happiness.


**Lavenders and Lilacs**

**

* * *

**

** This little Fanfiction is dedicated to my annoying best friends, BrAvE fOxZ and Rosy Wings. Well, mostly to BrAvE fOxZ, since she made me write this. **

** BUUUU! … ;p**

* * *

The twilight stars shone vividly as two friends gathered under the Lavender tree. Lilac blossoms delicately fell under the two who talked in whispers, as if afraid to hear their own voices.

"You're leaving tomorrow." She whispered. She did not ask. It was a statement.

"Yes." he murmured.

'_**Why must you leave?'**_

"All the way to England…"

"Yes." He simply declared. He took of his glasses.

"To continue with your studies." She murmured to herself.

"When are you coming back?" she asked. Her amethyst eyes shone with a glimmer of loving hope.

"…"

'_**Don't you understand?'**_

"I understand." She said. She turned her back on him before he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I guess this means goodbye, right?" he choked.

"NO!" she shouted angrily.

"No…" she cried. "Promise me something!" she sobbed. She spun around and tugged on his arm roughly. "Promise me you'll…"

'…_**You'll love me…'**_

"…Come back. Come back, and meet me here, under these Lavender trees."

The boy looked surprised by her request. He turned his back to hide his growing blush.

"…Okay, I promise."

'**_Then I'll tell you…'_**

"Until then, I guess this is goodbye." He smiled, but his heart began to ache.

Her heart began to thump wildly with pain.

'_**That I…'**_

Her mouth began to open, but she was oblivious to the words forming.

"G-Goodbye." She whispered.

He smiled gently at her and took her hand. "Goodbye," he pressed his glasses into her hand, willing her to take it.

'…**_Love you. I Love you!'_**

"Goodbye Tomoyo."

'_**Goodbye, Eriol.' **_

* * *

"Tomoyo-chan, let's take a break!" the cheerful Sakura Kinomoto Li cried gleefully.

Tomoyo Daidouji ignored her cries and continued to sketch designs on her paper. Sakura pouted childishly at her best friend/ Designer/ Manager.

"Pouting doesn't work on me Sakura; anyway, we just started working! Start posing, I need the poses for the new Winter Fashion Gala!"

"Slave driver." Sakura muttered.

"And proud of it!" Tomoyo grinned, thumping her chest proudly. Her black framed glasses wobbled gently on her face, as she repositioned it. A sudden memory came to mind as she dreamily sighed.

'_**Eriol…'**_

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo! Are you daydreaming?" Sakura asked, waving her hand in Tomoyo's face.

A man entered the room silently, sneaking up on the beautiful model. Tomoyo saw him, and she held back a smirk. 'Sakura's going to get it now!'

He wrapped his arms around Sakura, and whispered,

"Boo."

"**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**"

* * *

"Tomoyo…" a man uttered wondrously, staring at a large poster. A pretty Black haired, amethyst eyed maiden was there, the large letters **'Winter Gala' **written in **bold**.

How long has it been since he last saw her? Five years? 6?

The twenty year old man sighed. He missed her. As well as Sakura, Syaoran, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Naoko.

His heart yearned to see all his friends, but as fate has it, would not permit this wish.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa!"

"Hiiragizawa-san, what is it like…"

"Eriol-Sama how was your trip to Japan?"

"What is it like being the only person to solve Einstein's unfinished theory?"

"Hiiragizawa-san, I'm from Tomoeda Daily…"

He ran cowardly from those who pursued him. "Mr. Hiiragizawa!" they cried. Eriol ran faster, trying to avoid the looks he was getting from the locals.

'Tomoyo, I'm coming.'

* * *

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed. Her husband chuckled.

Syaoran Li smiled at his wife's antics. She was just so cute.

"Sakura, you promised the lady at **Twin Bells **to help her out at the store today. You're going to be late if you don't hurry."

"HOOOOOEEEE! Bye Tomoyo, see you later at your house! And you," she said, glaring at her husband. "Get no kisses tonight, hear me?"

Syaoran began to panic. "Aw, Sakura, don't be like that!"

Tomoyo grinned at the married couple. From Enemies to Lovers, the classic love story. Mind you, getting them together was hard, especially with the long overseas relationships that they kept.

It was an once-in-a-lifetime love.

'If only I could have one like that too…'

"Okay, okay, just one kiss." Sakura giggled, kissing her husband's cheek.

Syaoran pouted. "Just on the cheek?"

"I'll give another one later."

Syaoran made a triumphant pose, and kissed Sakura firmly. "Now, take care of the baby."

Sakura blushed.

"I will, but I have to go, later!"

* * *

"Oh God, not a camera!" he cursed, spotting a man video-taping him. He ran swiftly, and quickly entered a shop called the **Twin Bells**.

He sat down, hearing the rumbling footsteps continue on without even a glance at the shop.

"Thank Heavens!" he praised.

"Excuse me, but may I help you sir?" a feminine voice asked kindly.

"**AHHHH**!" he cried, stumbling back.

The lady jumped back in shock, but quickly tried to help Eriol get up, apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry! I'm very sorry sir!" she fretted, picking up a strange looking black cat/monkey doll.

"This looks like…" she murmured.

She stared back at the man she scared, and a hint of recognition shone in her green eyes.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa! You're Eriol Hiiragizawa!" she squealed, rubbing her belly.

Eriol stared down at his feet. "I'm sorry miss, but will you not tell anyone I… was…" he looked up to see her face and realized,

"Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto is that **you?**"

** So, how was it? And to those who read Legend of Seraph, I'll upload… I don't know, as soon as I'm done with it? **

** But anyway, the next chapter will be dedicated to… my classmates Mary Claire, Jholly-Anna, and Joana! Please Read and Review!**

**Arigato! **


End file.
